Episode 4216 (27th November 2005)
Plot Louise is trying to avoid Martin but Diane tells her she needs to make a decision - if not for Martin's sake then for Kayleigh's. Martin turns up at the pub and Diane sends him straight through to the back to see Louise. Caught off-guard, Louise is awkward and confesses that although she likes Martin, he wants too much too soon and commitment isn't really her style. Martin is disappointed but leaves. Afterwards Nicola can't resist winding Louise up about her latest failed relationship and furious Louise goes for her, but is held back by Bob. Later Diane finds Louise and tells her that her expectations are too high and she needs to realise that relationships take work otherwise she will end up alone. Her harsh words hit home and Louise walks away. Later she visits Martin and tells him she has made a mistake and wants to be with him. Andy and Jo comment that Dawn and Danny seem to be getting cosy as they all race motorbikes in the field. Jo advises Dawn to go for it but Dawn explains she is resisting because of the situation with Scott. Meanwhile, Scott leaves Dawn an answer phone message asking her to visit him in prison so that they can talk. Later Dawn invites Danny round as they agree they need to talk. Jo helps Dawn get dressed up and the night is a success as Dawn and Danny kiss passionately. Dawn tells Danny that Scott is history as she unbuttons his shirt. With Rodney out of the way, Paul invites Ivan round to Mill Cottage to talk. He questions Ivan's behaviour but Ivan tells him not to be so melodramatic about everything. Paul points out that Ivan was once married and Ivan explains he's bisexual - but it's no big deal. He tells Paul that he really fancies him and that it doesn't matter who either of them have been with in the past. They kiss but Paul pulls away, confused. Bob admits to Diane that Viv's obsession with the wedding is getting out of hand. Edna tells Len to have a word with Sandy about taking advantage of Betty's hospitality while she is still vulnerable. Betty is outraged. Later, when Sandy offers comforting words about Seth, Betty realises her judgement was correct. Marlon tells Donna about Alice's condition. Simon and Lesley go to a car boot to raise money for the wedding, but Nicola is not impressed. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman (Voice only) *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Field *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Cemetery *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6.50pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,280,000 viewers (26th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns